Wherever You Are
by RomanticGothLover
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime are missing each other...


A/N: so, here you are my first one-shot. And yes, this is staying a oneshot. I am not planning on doing anymore than this, mainly because I don't have time between my job and being a full time mom to four kids and a teenager.

Here's just a little bit of background: I was watching Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for CR with the little ones tonight and the end song popped out at me. I heard it and it was like the perfect song for Orihime and Ulquiorra. The idea wouldn't leave and here I am doing this instead of grading the last four poems I had my students write.

Setting: After Orihime is rescued from Hueco Mundo, but Ulquiorra didn't die. Of course Orihime doesn't know that little fact, although she can sort of sense it. He is in the Soul Society being trained as a Reaper, since he betrayed Aizen. I hope you enjoy.

_Boys Part_

**Girls Part**

Both

_Come out, moon.__  
><em>_Come out, wishing star.__  
><em>_Come out, come out,__  
><em>_wherever you are._

It was dusk in the soul society and Ulquiorra Cifer was sitting in a tree outside of his window looking at the sky. It had become his custom in the last few weeks. He could feel her presence at its strongest. He was just waiting for that first star, to remind him of the time they spent together in Hueco Mundo. __

_I´m out here in the dark,__  
><em>_all alone and wide awake.__  
><em>_Come and find me._

He just never seemed to be able to sleep. He didn't know if it was because of their being apart, or his never ending love for her that was keeping him up. All he knew was that he missed her, and he wished she would find her way back to him somehow._  
><em> 

**I´m empty and I´m cold****  
><strong>**and my heart´s about to break.****  
><strong>**Come and find me.**

She was crying. Like every night since she had come back to the human world, and later moved to a new apartment, she was crying for him. She was curled on the window seat staring up at the moon that reminded her of those happy days with him. She was cold on the inside, and she could feel the way her heart beat now. It was like it was broken.

"Please find me. Please."

I need you to come here and find me,  
><span>´cause without you I´m totally lost.

Both wondered how they could cope for long without the other. Both needed their other half, because without the other, they were lost.  
><span> 

_I´ve hung a wish on every star,__  
><em>_it hasn´t done much good so far.__  
><em>_I can only dream of you,__  
><em> 

He had made a million wishes on a million stars it had seemed. For them to be reunited at long last, and for them to stay together forever. It seemed that was the only thing he could dream about at night.

wherever you are.

At the same time Orihime was promising that no matter where he was that she would find him he stood up.

"I promise you Orihime, I will return to you one day, no matter what it takes!"

**But when the morning comes****  
><strong>**and the sun begins to rise****  
><strong>**I wll lose you,****  
><strong>**because it´s just a dream,****  
><strong>**when I open up my eyes****  
><strong>**I wil lose you.**

As she wiped another tear from her cheek she realized that she might say that now, but it was only a dream. She had seen him die with her own two eyes. She knew that when the sun rose she would lose the certainty of his really being alive. When she opened her eyes, she would look out at the world and he wouldn't be there.****

**I used to believe in forever,****  
><strong>**but forever´s to good to be true.****  
><strong> 

She had used to believe in childish things like forever and love. Now she realizes that neither a true.

_I´ve hung a wish on every star,_

As he settled back down he made another wish on yet another star. Just as he was doing this, Orihime was making what she swore was her final wish on her final star._  
><em> 

it hasn´t done much good so far.  
><span>I can only dream of you,  
><span>wherever you are.  
><span> 

For either of them, though, it hadn't done any good. The only choice that they had was to sleep and dream of the other.

I´ll hear you laugh,  
><span>I´ll see you smile,  
><span>I´ll be with you

He could hear her laugh and see the smile that she gave only to him. And she could be with her Espada.

**just for a while.****  
><strong>_Oh, I´ll be there just for a while._

Even if for both of them it was the few hours they could manage to catch a night._  
><em>  
><span>I used to believe in forever<span>  
><span>_but forever to good to be true.__  
><em>_I´ve hung a whish on every star,_

Everyone had told him to just give up on it. But he just couldn't. Even though, at times, it seemed that forever just wasn't true. That their love wasn't meant to be.

__it hasn´t done much good so far.  
><span>I don´t know what else to do,  
><em>except to try to dream of you.<em>_  
><em>I wonder if you´re dreaming too,  
><span>wherever you are.

Wherever you are...

So as both of them settled in their beds and eventually fell asleep they once againg met in their dreams, even though neither of them realized that they were in the presence of the other, they were content.

_Meanwhile..._

"Can't you see that both of them are rotting away with longing? Neither of them are truly happy. Please just send him back to her!"

"How are we to know that he won't become a hollow again? At least here we can keep an eye on him."

"Head Captain I promise that I will make sure none of this happens. I also have the backing of Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku. Also any and all other former Soul Reapers in the area and all of the current ones. Please sir."

"Fine. If this ends up badly I hold you completely responsible."

"Yes Sir."

The next morning Orihime woke up and smiled. Last night was one of her best dreams of the two of them yet. They had been walking the beach and he said in the morning he would be there. If only it were true...

After brushing her teeth she went to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast before going to school. To her surprise a certain black haired, former Espada was asleep on her couch. "U-ulquiorra?"

When she said his name he moved, but didn't wake up. When she realized what she was seeing was true she screamed and jumped on him, kissing him right on the lips. At this he woke up. As she was pulling away he brought her closer and kissed her for just a moment longer. When he pulled away she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

In a spare bedroom (the only one in her apartment) he found a spare uniform and a few other essential items. In the pocket of his uniform pants he found a note.

_Dear Ulquiorra,_

_I was able to get this second chance for you. This is the only one the Head Captain is willing to give you, so don't screw it up. _

_Good luck on your new life,_

_Kiskue Urahara_

As he walked back out to the living room he saw the woman he loves waiting for him. She smiles that smile at him and holds out her hand. He grasps it and they walk out the door into their new life. Forever.


End file.
